Just Business
by Val-Creative
Summary: It was another typical day for Oz's life. As typical he could expect only having to return from the Abyss after ten years and never aging. As typical as to find himself to be straddling his boss's lap. BreakOz. Crackish. Standalone.


-

-

It was another typical day for Oz's life. As typical he could expect having to return from the Abyss after ten years and never aging. As typical as to find himself to be straddling his boss's lap, very much entranced by the magnetism of Break's one eye.

He wasn't sure if Xerxes Break was really his '_boss' _but he _had _employed him. And why were they sitting like this in the first place? Oz remembered Miss Sharon sending a carriage for him and his friends to visit headquarters in the morning, arriving late afternoon, and supposedly needing to discuss the next mission from Pandora's society but doing nothing but lodging lazily in couches in the front room for the first hour.

This man, with his hands wrapped firmly around Oz's long red tie, smirked up at him. "You are a very clumsy boy, aren't you? You must be more careful next time." Because they were so close, and because Break's upturned lips were a breath away from underside of the boy's chin, Oz could smell toffee and rose-flavored tea, an odor of what he had consumed not too long ago. The delicious mixture rippled his nerves.

Alice's bright violet eyes narrowed, darkening with a aura of distrust aimed at Break (and perhaps some jealousy). "You were the one who pulled him down in the first place," she hissed, "You perverted clown."

Raven grunted in response to her, tilting his top hat over his brow line and frowning deeply.

An obvious flush seized Oz's face as he realized that his friends were bristling with displeasure on the other side of the room— as Miss Rainsworth chuckled smiling from the doorway— and as the tie was finally let go, allowing the boy the opportunity to remove himself from leaning heavily over the silver-haired man.

The _clown_— as Alice accredited Break in such _a loving manner_— crowed happily, clapping his gloved hands together. _"Ahhh_~ I'm afraid I got carried away! Oz-kun looked so fascinated staring off into space that I just needed to tease him~"

He glanced back at the blonde boy, giving him a lighthearted wink. Alice groaned, muttering about _'idiots with split personalities'_ and when the others lost interest in them, Oz opened his mouth, hoping to alleviate some_...sort of_...misunderstanding between them...

He began doubtfully with "I'm really s..." but his lips stilled under the man's fingertips.

Break's auburn-colored eye glinted with anticipation as his clothed fingers built pressure gently. Oz made a complicated noise with his throat as a middle finger stole past the barrier of his opened mouth, the starchy fabric-tip wetting a little.

Alarmed, he pushed back at it with his tongue, his cheeks gradually growing redder with progressing uncertainty and embarrassment as the silver-haired man showed no signs of moving away. Emerald green eyes widened as the long, white finger massaged the lining of his mouth cavity, sweeping the rim of his bottom teeth before continuing a sluggish, purposeful shift along Oz's slickened tongue.

Miss Sharon appeared from the side of Oz, reddish eyes locking on Break as she spoke, "I believe we still need to inform our guests about the information we gathered," she observed without revulsion as a thin string of Oz's saliva emerged to follow Break's receding hand. "They may need to have room arrangements for the evening."

"As you wish, Milady." Break chimed, beaming at her as if she had not been spying on a very intimate act. Dazedly, Oz took a step back from them, pressing one of his palms to his forehead and shaking his head. When Sharon Rainsworth asked serenely if Oz-sama was feeling feverish, he excused himself, turning away panting.

The lovely young lady hmmed, waiting until Oz Vessalius exited the lamp-lit front room to ask, "Was it really necessary to bewilder him as you did?"

He just giggled, petting Emily's chestnut-brown hair absently.

-

-

**_End._**

* * *

__

Absolutely senseless, plotless **Break/Oz **anyone? If I owned Pandora Hearts...well, there would be Gilbert/Oz smut, I know that much...

The slightly illegal crack will never end, will it? Ah, but of course not! Where is the fun in that, folks!? Oh, if my parents knew HALF of the stuff that is born out of my head and into fanfiction, they'd send me to straight to the nearest loony bin. And I don't think I get internet access there T.T Don't care if you hate me for writing this or not--I had FUN! And if you were pleased or displeased (about the technique of the piece preferably), I graciously encourage leaving me a review because I am a review junkie. (And I've got two **requests** still left for this fandom! They are next!)

__

Here you go **LittleBrother**...you wanted this and so you got it hardcore. Eheheh.


End file.
